


Somewhat

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: 2k3, M/M, Turtlecest, blind!Don AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes remain closed. He can feel hands take his, rough and tough and just as worn as his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat

It's soft, it's awkward and it's barely there.  
  
He doesn't open his eyes. He doesn't dare to, but he dares to smile.   
To lean in a little closer and it repeats. Soft and awkward, but a little firmer. Lips on lips.   
  
His eyes remain closed. He can feel hands take his, rough and tough and just as worn as his own.   
Raphael's breath mingles with his.   
There is the sound of breathing, chests rising and sinking, interrupted by water dripping and Donatello somehow loves it all.  
  
He loves the way Raphael squeeze his hands, and he loves the way one hand let's go of his to awkwardly come up and stroke his cheek instead.   
He loves the way Raphael acts, soft yet burning, the awkwardness within them both forming this into a delicate moment.   
  
He touches Raphael's plastron.   
His free hand slowly trail across old nicks and scars, and he slowly let his thumb stroke one of them.   
His brother kisses him once more, mumbling into his mouth and Donatello almost laughs.   
  
The bathroom is cold and always a little wet, holding the lingering stench of their sewers. It's a bit cramped too.   
He is sitting on the toilet, and he can feel the fresh band-aid stretch across his skin, covering a wound that mere minutes ago allowed blood to trail down his thigh.   
Raphael put it there, sloppy but firmly and still kind of perfect.   
  
It's amazing, somehow.   
  
Raphael kisses him again. Donatello still won't open his eyes, because it doesn't really matter.   
He can't see anyway, but the picture in his mind is far better than his imagination could offer.   
He entertains the thought that he has become psychic, that all those meditation hours finally helped his ever thinking mind to calm down and focus.   
  
He smiles. Leans forward and this time he is the one to initiate the kiss, and Raphael's hand continues to stroke his cheek, and the other one continues to squeeze his hand.   
  
"I love you," one of them mumbles against the other's lips, and Donatello isn't completely sure who said it.   
But the words make his heart flutter.   
Makes his smile widen, makes his cheeks burn and his unseeing eyes flutter open.   
  
They are still getting used to acting on their feelings, on not hiding and feeling ashamed, and they sometimes mess it up and have to start over again. But Donatello loves it all.   
  
Because it's somehow incredible and amazing.   
  
Because Raphael's lips are warm and his hands are gentle and everything is delicate and awkward.  
  
  
 _Everything is somewhat perfect._


End file.
